Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix
Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix is the first Ben 10 film released and a three-part episode in the series. Plot The film begins with a detailed graphical montage of the Omnitrix activating as it reveals the title screen. The plot opens with Gwen complaining about what normal kids do during summer vacation, such as going to the mall, which is what the gang was suppose to do that day. Max says they got “sidetracked” before revealing they are both chained to the ceiling leading to a device built by Dr. Animo. Animo says that his device is a DNA bomb which he hooked up to a nuclear reactor which when detonated will spread into the atmosphere and “de-evolutionize” the world. Then, Ben comes in as Heatblast (XLR8 and Eye Guy in the Blue and Gold Editions, respectively) depending on which version) prepared to stop Animo and free Max and Gwen. However, Ben is held up when Animo sicks his giant Mutant Hornet on him. Ben manages to beat it back for as long as he could before freeing Max and Gwen. As they trap the hornet, Animo says that there’s no way Ben can shut it down in time the easy way, so Ben decides for a more direct approach; ”if he can’t shut it down, he’ll just have to turn it up”. As Ben proceeds with his plan, Gwen objects since neither of them know what it will do. Ben ignores her saying “Can’t be any worse than what’s going to happen if I don’t”. Ben successful mutilates the system and shuts down the bomb’s timer, neutralizing the threat. Unfortunately, a siren blares and the bomb releases an energy wave that hits Heatblast/XLR8/Eye Guy. The Omnitrix crackles with energy and the Omnitrix times out, causing Heatblast/XLR8/Eye Guy to revert back into Ben and Animo flies away with the Mutant Hornet. The Omnitrix glows orange and recharges instantly. Ben shrugs off this unnatural thing and tries to transform into Stinkfly so he can peruse Animo despite Max’s warning. Unfortunately, the Omnitrix fluctuates, transforming Ben into Wildmutt, then into Diamondhead, and then Grey Matter. Animo flies into a room with vats of toxic liquid, already plotting his revenge. Grey Matter flies in on his hoverboard and hits Animo with it. The board is destroyed when it sinks in a vat and Animo grabs Grey Matter and throws him at a vat. Luckily, Grey Matter manages to grab a chain and hangs over it. Animo crashes into a wall with his Mutant Hornet and is pinned under it, securing him long enough for the police to arrive. Grey Matter reverts back into Ben and falls, but Gwen catches him with a spell just before landing in the vat’s liquid. With that crisis averted, Max takes Gwen to the mall like they were supposed to that day. and Ben, who is bored, gets into trouble when the Omnitrix discharges a burst of energy that knocks him and Gwen into a worker and gets the Tennysons banned from the mall. Gwen is furious at Ben and storms off. While the three are asleep Inside of the Rust Bucket, a bright light wakes the Tennysons up at 3:30 AM. They look outside and it is revealed to be a giant ship landing next to the Rust Bucket. The ship’s pilot exits and Ben prepares to go hero. However, the pilot shoots a diamond shard in front of Ben, revealing it to be Tetrax. Ben initially tries to apologize to him for destroying the hoverboard, but Tetrax says that he's come to Earth because he picked up the SDM signal from the Omnitrix. Ben still thinks it’s merely another one of the Omnitrix’s “glitches”. However, Max concludes that SDM stands for Self Destruct Mode. Tetrax says that it’s natural for the Omnitrix to broadcast a signal when it begins its countdown. Ben realizes that the watch is going to destroy itself, and Tetrax adds to his fears when he says Ben will be destroyed along with it when it does. Ben tries to think hard about how the SDM mode was activated in the first place. This leads him back to when they fought Animo at the reactor, but further condemns this as a mystery. Tetrax says that he can't restabilize it, but Azmuth, the rumored creator of the Omnitrix, would be able to. Tetrax says that he can find Azmuth's DNA signature on the Omnitrix in his ship, and they can use that to find him. He also says that they have about four days to deactivate the SDM before the countdown reaches zero. Later, Ben and Tetrax say goodbye to Max and Gwen. Max can’t go with them since Tetrax believes it would be too great of a risk if anyone recognizes Max from his days as a Plumber. Max tells Ben to take it seriously and Ben, who is very enthusiastic and confident, and Tetrax enter into the ship. Ben is impressed by Tetrax's ship when he gives him a tour. Ben meets Tetrax's pilot, Gluto, and the ship takes off. Elsewhere in a different ship, Vilgax commandeers a ship from some aliens and one of his drones picks up the SDM signal. On Tetrax's ship, Tetrax performs scans on the Omnitrix, but cannot find Azmuth’s DNA Signature. Ben tells him to look on the back, and he finds it. He scans for Azmuth and finds a signal on a prison planet, Incarcecon. An alarm goes off from the lower level and Ben and Tetrax head down to search. Ben tries to transform into XLR8 in order to search for the intruder, but transforms into Wildmutt instead and discovers that the intruder is Gwen, who says that she thought Ben needed backup, but Wildmutt accidentally knocks a button and opens the hatch. Wildmutt and Gwen start to get sucked out into space, but Tetrax closes the hatch as Wildmutt reverts back into Ben. Gwen explains herself, but Tetrax becomes concerned when he notices the countdown to self-destruct in the Omnitrix accelerates. Later, Ben plays in Tetrax's overboard simulator and Gwen tries to have a conversation with Ben about this whole thing. Ben tells her that he’s not worried about anything that could happen. Gwen reminds him that Max wouldn’t want Ben to be vaporized (or whatever may happen if the watch doesn’t get destabilized in time) and reminds him that Tetrax said that Azmuth would deactivate the Omnitrix, not fix it. Ben doesn't believe her, but Tetrax confirms. Tetrax tells Ben that his transformations speed up the countdown and tells him not to use it again. The Omnitrix then releases another burst of energy like it did back at the mall, and this time, Ben goes flying and gets zapped hard. In the control room, Gwen talks with Gluto as the ship approaches Incarcecon. Unfortunately, their conversation is cut short when they approach and the defense systems begin to activate. The Incarcecon communication system orders some propper authorization or their ship will be destroyed. Tetrax enters multiple codes just before the Incarcecon cannons fire until he finds the right one. He programs the ship to appear as a garbage truck and it is accepted into the prison. They land in a garbage disposal bay and Tetrax programs a scanner with Azmuth's signature. He says that it's too dangerous for the prisoners to see Ben and Gwen as humans. He gives them a disguise and the three search for Azmuth in the prison. A prisoner notices Tetrax and follows him and he tells Ben and Gwen to wait for him while he searches on. Ben thinks that he sees Vilgax. Ben elects that if he’s going to have to give up going hero, he’s at least going to take down Vilgax once and for all. He transforms into Upchuck and runs off to fight the prisoner, which leaves Gwen exposed to the other prisoners. Upchuck attacks Vilgax while the prisoner that was following Tetrax, who is revealed to be SixSix, attacks him and Upchuck and the prisoner that looks Vilgax fight with each other. Upchuck is subdued and the prisoner reveals to be a female member of the Chimera Sui Generis species and kicks Upchuck away back to Gwen. When he reverts back to Ben, the prisoners realize that Ben has the Omnitrix and surround the two. Ben tries to activate the Omnitrix to transform into an alien, but the Omnitrix is timed out and has to recharge. Gwen grabs a pipe and fights off aliens and Ben does as well. Tetrax and SixSix fight with each other when Tetrax sees the commotion. He climbs onto a hoverboard and comes to Ben and Gwen's aid and fights prisoners. The female Chimera Sui Genera arrives and recognizes the Omnitrix and she reveals that she is Azmuth, the creator they’ve been searching for. Gwen casts a spell that knocks out an alien prisoner and Ben asks Azmuth to fix the watch, and she says that she will if Ben frees her. A prisoner carries Ben off, but the Omnitrix discharges energy again this time knocks him unconscious. However, it did provide the kind of cover they all needed to escape. Gwen and Tetrax rush over to Ben, and he wakes up. Gluto flies over and opens the ship and the three manage to make it inside with the prisoners following. They all manage to knock the prisoners off of the ship, but allow Azmuth to enter. Ben closes the ship and SixSix rides on the ship but is shot off and floats in outer space. Azmuth scans the Omnitrix, but reveals that she is actually Azmuth's assistant, Myaxx. The reason for the DNA signature from the Omnitrix leading them to her was because she erased his and put on her own because he never gave her the credit she deserved. Tetrax is furious when she also reveals that she can’t stop the countdown on account of Azmuth not trusting her with the abort sequence, and demands a reason not to shoot her back to Incarcecon. Myaxx says that she knows where Azmuth is: Xenon. The name frightens Tetrax and she explains the random energy bursts the Omnitrix keeps releasing. It’s because the watch is struggling to contain all the energy it’s generating for the Big Bang, and they’ll keep getting more powerful until the final detonation. Ben knows that he’ll be destroyed if the watch explodes, but Myaxx says that he won’t be the only one to die. Upon this, Tetrax reveals that if the Omnitrix does detonate, the explosion will cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe all at once. Myaxx says that Azmuth built the self-destruct in order to keep the Omnitrix out of the wrong hands, but he never calculated for anyone being foolish enough to set it off. Ben is angry at Tetrax for not telling him how dire the situation really is. Tetrax never told Ben because he thought Ben would be more concerned about how this affected him. Ben tried to protest, but Tetrax forces Ben to realize why he helps people with the Omnitrix at all; Is it because it’s the right thing to do, or for the thrills of being a hero? At Incarcecon, Vilgax picks up SixSix and the Omnitrix signal. Myaxx fits the Omnitrix with a device that will stop the energy bursts any further. The ship arrives at Xenon, which is completely cloaked because of a device that Azmuth created that absorbs all the light within range. Xenon is surrounded by an asteroid belt which also cloaked by the device, so now the asteroid belt is mostly comprised out of “failed attempts”. Tetrax sends Ben out onto the outside of the ship to use the Omnitrix's homing device to guide Gluto and everyone else through the field safely. The Omnitrix sends out its homing signal and Ben guides the ship. The Omnitrix sends out a beam that illuminates the device, bringing light back to the quadrent and asteroid field while Gluto picks up a signal from a giant incoming piece of debris that drills tethers into the ship’s haul. They come from Vilgax's ship. Drones start to enter the ship and Vilgax demands the Omnitrix. Tetrax sends Ben a pod that he can use to get back to the ship. Suddenly, drone cut through and enter Tetrax's ship, followed by Vilgax and SixSix. The pod is built for Gluto, so Ben has trouble figuring it out. Tetrax destroys the drones in the ship. The pod speeds towards a piece of debris. When Ben figures out how to steer the pod, he flies to the ship and he is pursued by drones. On the ship, Tetrax gives a suit to Myaxx and a gun and the two go out to detach the ship from Vilgax's tether lines before both ships are destroyed when they enter Xenon’s atmosphere. Vilgax and SixSix go to the control room to find it empty and he sees Myaxx and Tetrax outside and sends SixSix after them. Gluto reveals to still be in the control room, and fights off Vilgax the best he can. Ben figures out the pod's weapons and fights the drones while Gwen destroys drones with the hover simulator using a spell and runs into the control room where Vilgax and Gluto are fighting. Ben continues to evade the drones in the pod and makes his way to the ship where Tetrax opens the ship for him. Vilgax sees Ben and orders Drones to attach to the pod. SixSix climbs out and attacks Tetrax and Myaxx. Ben shoots SixSix and knocks him off the ship, along with his helmet. Gwen arrives at the control room and discovers that Gluto has been destroyed. A drone has her in it’s sights. Just before it shoots her, Gluto regenerates and sacrifices himself to save her. Ben’s pod explodes, but he lands in the ship with Vilgax waiting for him. Vilgax attacks Ben and he runs off since there’s nothing he can do with the Omnitrix unstable like this. Ben tried to tell Vilgax that the Omnitrix is set to self-destruct, but Vilgax doesn't care. Myaxx and Tetrax untether their ship from Vilgax's. After Ben fails to make a deal with Vilgax to help him find Azmuth and stop the countdown, he opens the hatch and Vilgax goes flying into space as the ship starts to enter Xenon's atmosphere. Gwen tries to fly it with little success and Ben arrives to help. Gwen tells him that Gluto sacrificed himself for her, which she refers to as “being totally unselfish. Something Ben wouldn’t understand”. Tetrax and Myaxx reenter the ship and Ben and Gwen stop the ship from crashing, but they fly into a rock pillar and crash anyway. The ship slides towards a canyon, but stops before it falls off. Tetrax and Myaxx arrive and the four ride hoverboards towards Azmuth's compound. They find it overrun by vines. The vines then transform into wild Florauna and attack Gwen. The group shoot at the Floraunas, but they keep coming. Gwen saves Ben from one, but it grabs her and drags her away instead. Seeing Gwen in serious danger, Ben transforms into Four Arms not caring about the dangers of the countdown, despite Myaxx’s warning. Four Arms chases after the Florauna attempting to rescue Gwen, but it drags her underground and eats her. Once it gets away with Gwen, all the other Floraunas stop attacking and leave. Four Arms tries to rescue Gwen, but he cannot due to an impenetrable hatch closing behind it. Four Arms pounds at the ground trying to open the hatch to no avail. Tetrax sadly tells Ben that there’s no way to save her now. Those wild Florauna were never going to stop until they had one of them. Ben collapses to the ground and he blames Myaxx for the disaster - Ben claims that if he didn't have the Omnitrix, Gwen wouldn't have found it and Gwen would still be alive. Tetrax calms them down and she takes them to a place Azmuth may have gone to if he were to survive an attack like that. Before getting on the way to Azmuth’s lair, Ben looks back at the hatch where Gwen was taken, regretting that he couldn’t save her. On the way, Tetrax tells Ben that he knows exactly what he’s going through. When he was his age, he was all he cared about. A mercenary who worked for the best of the best, no matter how evil they were. It was only a matter of time before he began working for Vilgax. He stole the last piece of the puzzle Vilgax needed to invade Tetrax’s home planet. When the people wouldn’t surrender, he completely destroyed the planet to make an example. When he heard Vilgax wanted the Omnitrix, he vowed to never let Vilgax get his claws on another powerful weapon again. Ben blames himself for Gwen's death and believes that his reckless behavior at the reactor somehow set off the SDM. Tetrax says that they have to keep going before the Omnitrix self destructs so that Gwen and Gluto and everyone else wouldn’t have died in vain. Myaxx stops and Ben and Tetrax fly through a security laser that triggers an energy field and Tetrax saves Ben as they fly through it. A camera recognizes the Omnitrix and then a hologram of a being in a suit asks what Ben is doing with “his Omnitrix” and reveals that he is Azmuth. Ben introduces himself. He asks Azmuth to turn off SDM, but Azmuth shuts more doors. He says that he won't shut it off. Ben angrily transforms into Cannonbolt and breaks down the doors after revealing that he’s come too far to turn back, and that two of their most valuable teammates have died making it that far (Gwen and Gluto). Cannonbolt tells Azmuth to shut off the Omnitrix, but when he further refuses, he states that if the universe is doomed anyway, he says that Azmuth will go down first and attacks him, which destroys his suit. Azmuth, revealing himself to be a Galvan, climbs out and Cannonbolt reverts back into Ben. Azmuth says that he didn't create a weapon, that the Omnitrix was intended to be a peace device, and people like Ben and Vilgax have made it perceived as a weapon. Azmuth says that the universe being destroyed is the best thing that could happen given his inability to see the good in people, and Ben calls him a selfish jerk. The lair begins to collapse and the four run outside, where Vilgax, SixSix, and many drones are waiting for them. Giant drones land and Vilgax sends SixSix to attack and the drones attack, too. Azmuth asks why Ben continues to defend the Omnitrix, and Ben says that it‘s because he thinks of people besides himself. He shoots drones and two drones self-destruct from a magic spell cast by Gwen, who enters the battle with Gluto. Ben starts to cry and runs to embrace Gwen and she explains that Gluto regenerated from the particles left on her clothes from when he exploded back on the ship. When he reconstituted himself, he saved her from the wild Florauna. SixSix attacks them and drones march at them, but the group fights and destroys the drones while Tetrax battles SixSix. Ben's gun is destroyed and he and Myaxx are surrounded by drones. Ben removes the Omnitrix‘s energy burst deflection device, where a massive energy blast destroys all of the drones and knocks Vilgax and SixSix away. Azmuth then deactivates the Omnitrix just before its countdown reaches zero through removing the dial. Giant drones climb to the group's position with Vilgax riding on one. Vilgax says that he will make Azmuth build him a better weapon when Ben says the Omnitrix is useless now. Azmuth grabs the Omnitrix dial while Tetrax destroys a drone. Gwen then tells Ben that he doesn't need the Omnitrix to be a hero and Azmuth reattaches the dial which not only reactivates the Omnitrix, but also unlocks and transforms Ben into a To'kustar he names Way Big. Way Big destroys all of Vilgax’s forces and then grabs Vilgax while Tetrax defeats SixSix. Vilgax claws into Way Big's hand, which irritates him to the point of hurling Vilgax into space. Later, Azmuth builds a ship from the scattered robot drone parts. Ben thanks him for fixing the Omnitrix and offers it back. Azmuth lets him keep it stating that the soul purpose of building it in the first place was to create a better understanding of the beings of the universe. He then reveals that he was moved by Ben’s advice about thinking of more than just himself and tells Ben can make that understanding happen, then he sees no reason as to why he can't keep the Omnitrix. Azmuth puts the finishing touches on his ship and Myaxx goes with him. Ben asks Azmuth to give him Master Control, but Azmuth flies away instead, sarcastically asking him if he wanted to figure that out on his own like a “true” hero would. Gluto subsequently reveals that he can speak English and has understood every insult Ben has used on him. Tetrax drops Ben and Gwen off on Earth with a new hoverboard and leaves. After that, the Tennysons hear a radio bulletin from the Rustbucket that “zombies“ are attacking the mall and the movie ends as the team prepares to fight them. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben and the gang meet up with Tetrax again. *Ben learns about the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode. *Ben and Gwen learn about and meet Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. *Ben transforms into Way Big for the first time. *Tetrax reveals his past to Ben, and how his former selfish lifestyle costed him his homeworld (which was revealed in The Secret of Chromastone to be called Petropia). Character Debuts *Azmuth *Myaxx *Gluto Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Way Big Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Azmuth (first appearance) *Tetrax Shard *Gluto (first appearance) *Myaxx (first appearance) *Bug-Lite *Nightmarish Alien (first appearance; cameo) *Unknown Prisoner (cameo) *Galvanic Mechamorph Worker *Incarcecon Security Guard Villains *Vilgax **Drones **SixSix *Dr. Animo **Mutant Hornet (first appearance) *Incarcecon Prisoners **Lepidopterran Prisoner (first appearance) **Piscciss Volann Prisoner (first appearance) **Tetramand Prisoner (first appearance) *Floraunas (first appearance) Aliens Used *Heatblast (Red Edition) *XLR8 (Blue Edition) *Eye Guy (Gold Edition) *Stinkfly (cameo) *Wildmutt (x2; accidental transformations, the first selected alien was Stinkfly, the second was XLR8) *Diamondhead (accidental transformation, selected alien was Stinkfly) *Grey Matter (accidental transformation, selected alien was Stinkfly) *Perk Upchuck *Four Arms *Cannonbolt *Way Big (first appearance) Spells Used *Histus Potiva *Segma Sofom Quotes Errors Errorloweronitrix.png|Error Omnitrix tower No Omnitrix BTSOTO.png|The Omnitrix is missing *When Ben and Gwen are fighting aliens on Incarcecon, right before the Tetramand prisoner destroys Tetrax's hoverboard, the Omnitrix is missing from Ben's wrist.﻿ *When Azmuth is re-inserting the Omnitrix dial, the "tower" of the dial is grey and green, as opposed to the standard black and green. *Tetrax calls Wildmutt a "Vulpin" instead of a "Vulpimancer". Naming and Translations Allusions *The controls that Tetrax uses to scan the Omnitrix for the DNA signature are almost identical to the computer that helps the "Precrime" officers in the movie Minority Report. *When Way Big is swatting at Vilgax's Flying Drones with his hands, this is similar to the movie King Kong. *The scene where Ben runs away from a few Vilgax's Drones in the asteroid belt of Xenon resembles the level 2 of "Small Path" in the game "Star Fox 64," named "Into the Asteroid Field." Trivia *This movie is considered the series finale of the original Ben 10 series,I-10: The Ben 10 User Generated ExperienceFile:I10 Quick Fact SOTO.png despite having aired several months before the final episodes of the TV series. *According to pop-up trivia from the enhanced version of the movie: **The movie takes place between Goodbye and Good Riddance and Race Against Time - even though it aired before both of them.File:SOTO Chronology.png This is retconned in Ultimate Alien, as Race Against Time is revealed to be part of an alternate timeline.Ben 10,000 Returns **While Ben was getting a tour of the Resolute, Gwen grabbed a change of clothes and snuck aboard.File:Sneaky Gwen.PNG **Tetrax used a specialized Petropian crystal to "dissect" the Omnitrix.File:Petropian Crystal.PNG **The costume Ben and Gwen wore on Incarcecon was leftover from a celebration on Arburia.File:Leftover Costume.PNG **The Galvanic Mechamorph on Incarcecon was not a prisoner, but a maintenance engineer for its computer systems.File:Incarcecon Mechamorph.PNG **Since many prisoners wanted to prove how tough they are by taking out the infamous SixSix, he was wearing a disguise. **The Omnitrix rumors grew in the galactic underworld since Ben's brief time as an alien gladiator in Grudge Match.File:Omnitrix Rumors.PNG **Ben's transformations put stress on the Omni-Energy core, therefore speeding up the countdown.File:Countdown Speed Up.PNG **Since the Omnitrix couldn't be removed, Tetrax modified Ben's spacesuit so the Omnitrix acted as a seal between Ben's hand and arm.File:Modified Spacesuit.PNG **The drill lines seen when Ben was in space are normally used for deep space mining.File:Deep-Space Mining.PNG **The gross drink that popped up on Ben's ship was the Protost version of coffee.File:Protost Coffee.PNG **The small drones that attacked Ben in space had no pilots. As such, they fearlessly chase their target into any dangerous situation.File:Flying Attackers.png **Gwen defeated some of Vilgax's drones by setting the simulator on the Resolute to recreate a solar storm - the highest level there is.File:Solar Storm.PNG **Vilgax's drills damaged the Resolute's stabilizers, causing it to plummet towards Xenon.File:Drill Ship.png **In addition to Myaxx, Azmuth had others who helped him build the Omnitrix - including other Galvans.File:Azmuth Had Help.png This later turned out to be true in Good Copy, Bad Copy with the introduction of Albedo. **Vilgax called out his entire robotic army for the final battle for the Omnitrix.File:Vilgax Army.png **Gluto had to go back to the Resolute to get his containment armor. Otherwise, Gwen and he would have arrived at the final battle sooner.File:Gluto Armor.png **The Battle of Xenon will be recorded in the history of the Plumbers as an important turning point for Ben and Gwen.File:Xenon Turning Point.png **The "zombies" at the end of the movie were actually invaders from Anur Ormerow.File:Anur Ormerowons.png References Category:Movies Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc Category:Episodes Written by Tom Pugsley Category:Episodes Written by Greg Klein Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell Category:Episodes Directed by Sebastian Montes